Blind Love
by ezra-oztam
Summary: Sequel to I Love You For Who You Are! After being torn away from each other, Fate decides to reunite Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki once again. But challenges keep getting in their way while they try to reconcile their lost relationship. Will they be able to work everything out? Or have they and the situation changed so much, it's beyond repair? Sasunaru, rated M
1. Prologue: Fate is such a weird thing

**AN: **_The sequel to I Love You For Who You Are is here! Blind Love! Please enjoy it, and review!_

**Warnings: **_none._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto's not mine, will never be. I do own a Naruto plushie though. So cute! This plot is completely mine, anyone who claims it's not is stupid for this is based on my own life, suckers._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue.<em>**

_Fate is such a weird thing._

* * *

><p>Thirteen.<p>

Thirteen applicants.

And all thirteen of them were _idiots._

Sasuke rubbed his temples in frustration. He has been looking for assistant, who at the same time could handle his PR. Up until now thirteen have applied for the job. So far none have passed his standards.

"You really should go easy on them Sasuke." Sasuke glared at the intruder of his office.

"Get out, Nii-san." Sasuke growled out. Itachi chuckled in response.

"Don't be like that, foolish Otouto." He walked over and leaned on Sasuke's desk.

"I said leave. I have another applicant coming in half an hour." Sasuke frowned as he looked at his screen. Itachi shook his head. Sasuke turned his head back to his brother only to be poked in the forehead.

"Ugh, Nii-san! I am not a kid anymore!" Sasuke hissed out, while Itachi waltzed to the door. Pausing at the exit, he turned his head once more to his younger sibling.

"Sasuke you should really relax more, for there might come some pleasant surprise on your way." With a smirk on his face, Itachi left the office. Sasuke stared after him, a bitter expression on his face.

_'__Pleasant things are gone for me, Nii-san. They followed the blond who disappeared from my life.' _Sasuke gritted his teeth as he remembered the day the blond suddenly disappeared.

Sasuke had gone that day to the Uzumaki household, but they weren't home. He tried to come the after that, but wasn't successful at finding the blond home as well. He had tried to catch the Dobe home day and day after that as well. Until he found out the family was staying with a relative. Later he also found out why Naruto hadn't come to school. He had been transferred to a special school for the visual impaired.

Sadly no one knew where they lived now, or where that school was. He tried to get it out of Tsunade, but she refused, saying it wasn't her place to tell him. He had tried to search on his own then, but ended up with no results. His personal sunshine was gone.

Now ten years later, at the age of twenty-six, Sasuke had become the CEO together with his brother of their family company. Their father retired two years ago, and left the company to Itachi and him. It has been going smooth now, but he really needed an assistant, one who also could help keep his PR up as much as possible. mostly because he was never one to deal with the media anyway.

A knock pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." the door opened to reveal Neji, who also had taken over his family company. Hyuugainterprises was a ally company to Uchiha Inc. The Hyuuga were also responsible for the security of the Uchiha family. For there are always enemies lurking in the shadows, ready to strike the Uchiha clan down at any given moment. ASasuke sighed.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Neji rolled his eyesa at his friends.

"Always with the last name,Uchiha."Neji sighed as he took his seat. Sasuke gave him one of his glares, and then turned back to his work.

"I didn't come here for idle chit chat. I have come here because there is a threat on the move." Sasuke glanced at the brunet. Neji shook his head, but continued anyway.

"So far they have tried to hack our system, trying to ruin your image with pictures that we don't know how they got them, and several threats have been send. As of now we don't know who it is yet." Sasuke frowned at the information. He turned to the Htyyga.

"Find who it is quickly, I am not good with the Media as it is, and I don't have the patience to deal with them even more." Neji chuckled. Everyone close to Sasuke knew how bad he was dealing with the Media. It was just hilarious.

"I will solve this as quickly as possible." And with that he left. Sasuke sighed before yelling to Karin to let the next applicant in. Neji walked back to his office, as someone passed him. A man with sunshine blond hair. Neji turned back quicly to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, but it was too late, for the door to Sasuke's office had already closed.

_'__It couldn't have been him,, could it?' _Neji shook his head, and walked away. It couldn't have been him. No way. It wasn't possible.

Or was it?

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't look up as the sound of the door opening and closing reached his ears. He merely kept doing his work.<p>

"Take a seat, don't talk unless I ask you to, and when I say stop, you stop. I don't need any unnecessary information." Sasuke said, not even turning to look at the person, Sasuke heard the person take his seat.

"Is this how you treat all your applicants, Teme?" Sasuke turned to look at the man, and to tell him he could treat everyone as he liked, but then stopped in his tracks.

Blond hair.

Tanned skin.

Three whiskers on each cheek.

Sunglasses.

No, it couldn't be.

"No wonder all your other applicants nearly ran out of the building." Naruto grinned.

"But you won't chase me away that easily, Teme."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_By the way people, I have done this chapter completely in Braille, which a great achievement for me. I have been learning it since a year, and I prefer to read it on paper then on the computer, since it's still unclear to me most of the time where I am, etc. but I am proud of this! Seriously!_

_Also don't think because they met it's going to be easier now for them, also there will be a lot of flashbacks and explaining to do._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!_


	2. Chapter 1: Back in Town!

**AN: **_hello guys! Next chapter is finally up! Yay! Please enjoy!_

**Warning: **_nothing big…. Language at the very best._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the Naruto Characters! They are owned by the genius but cruel Masashi Kishimoto! I am not sure if I want to watch or read Naruto till the end….. I don't mind if my ships aren't canon, except for this one! This one has to be canon!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1.<em>**

_Back in Town._

* * *

><p><em>Fingers brush against a wooden table, and plum lips smile fondly. Blue eyes observed everything they could. As far as he saw, nothing had changed in the house. It was the same as when he had left.<em>

_"__Is this what you really want, Naruto?" Said blond turned around, facing his crimson haired companion, and gives him a cheeky smile._

_"__Believe me, Kyuubi, I know what I am doing. After all you know…" Naruto trailled off as he walked around his old home, now his current home. Kyuubi grunted at Naruto's answer._

_"__I hate the dreams you and mom have. They are creepy!" Naruto chuckled. The reason he moved back was because he had a dream about him and Sasuke. Somehow he had a feeling he needed to find the bastard again, no matter what. So he had researched, moved back to Konoha. It wasn't without result. Apparently his cousin, Karin, worked for said Uchiha (without him knowing). He was even more lucky when she told him they were searching for someone to be the bastard's assistant, and could handle his PR. _

_Naruto grinned. He had studied communication, and handling PR is one of things he is capable of now. He had decided to surprise the Uchiha by applying for the job. Naruto licked the lips, he couldn't wait to hear his reaction. Kyuubi frowned._

_"__How do you even know it's the real him? I mean they just can have the same name you know?" Naruto laughed as he glanced at Kyuubi over his shoulder, a cocky smirk on his face._

_"__It can't be anyone else, but him." Kyuubi shivered, Naruto had changed, and not a bit either._

_The shy and timid boy was gone._

_'__Uchiha, I may have hated your guts, but I wish you the best of luck now.'_

* * *

><p>Blond hair.<p>

Sunglasses that hid ocean deep blue eyes.

And three whiskers that marked each cheek.

_'__It can't be…'_

"Dobe?" The familiar nickname rolled of his tongue with such ease, it was unimaginable. It was even more incredible that he hadn't stuttered! Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke still stared blankly at the boy, no, the man before him. His love had really grown up.

"We will never get rid of those names, huh, Teme?" Naruto said, a mischievous smile crossing his lips as he leaned forward.

"I don't mind though, I missed this actually, but…" Naruto put his resume on the desk as leaned back in his chair.

"Let's get to business. This is a job interview after all, Mr. Uchiha. You can ask all the question you deem necessary." Sasuke snapped out of his shock, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He 'hn'ed with a smirk and made himself comfortable as wel as he read through the resume the Dobe had just given him. He did qualify for the job, and everything seemed impressive. That didn't mean though he would hire the Dobe immediately. After all…

The Dobe got some explaining to do.

"Tell me what happened after you disappeared." Sasuke demanded as he leaned back, his eyes observing his…_'Lover? Former Lover? Friend? What the hell?'_ Sasuke shook his head, clearing the unwanted thoughts. Naruto smiled.

"The last day we had seen each other, I had this test of World Economics, you remember?" Sasuke nodded. "While making the test, my eyesight became blurry, and black spots started to appear. I had called my mother, I went to several hospitals the days after that. The local hospital sucked. Then we went to a specialized hospital, my retina didn't have any major damage, but… when I went to Visua, the organisation for the visual impaired, it appeared that my sight did go worse, from 15% to 5% and that I had a tunnel vision."

"Apparently the human brain supports a great deal of our body, and at that time I had a lot of stress, so much that my brain couldn't handle it, and shut the support for my eyes down. So in theory, this is what I saw all along." Naruto sighed. "I was taken out of school and we started to live with some family members, since it went downhill after that. I started school at Visua's special school for the visual impaired, and took the high advance classes, since that's where I was supposed to be with my intelligence, which I couldn't do before because of complications."

"As for the reasons I couldn't contact you, was as I said, there were a lot of complications. I had gotten not long after that tendonitis and bursitis in my shoulder. And if that wasn't enough I needed to go through some heavy revalidation procedure for both."

Sasuke nodded as he took this all in. The blond had suffered through a lot of things. His hand raked through his bangs.

"Why did you come back? And why would you want to work for _me_?" Sasuke asked as he peeked through his bangs at Naruto, who chuckled.

"Teme, I came back for _you_. I want to get back what we lost, what was taken from us." Naruto stood up, and leaned over the desk, his mouth coming very close to Sasuke's ear, nearly touching the sensitive skin.

"And I know you want it too, Bastard." He leaned back, and Sasuke allowed a shiver to go down his spine at the notion. Sasuke stared into blue pools, which were filled with determination.

"The choice is now up to you, let me work for you, and not only will I be able to handle all the work you will give me, we can also repair this relationship as much as we can. And don't give me the media crap, that's my job to handle then. I can handle them darn well, if my resume is any indication." With that, Naruto turned on his heels, and left the room, with Sasuke looking after him. Naruto smirked.

_'__The bait is laid out, now I just need to wait till he bites.'_ Naruto clapped himself on the shoulder. Somehow handling the Uchiha had become easier for him than in the past, even though this was the first they had seen each other in ten years.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned at the calling, and could only make out a tall person, with long black hair, and pale skin. Naruto frowned.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto asked. Itachi walked up to Naruto, his eyes softening as he observed Naruto.

"Yes, it's me. So it was true that your eyesight has gone worse." Naruto nodded., and Itachi's eyes started to harden again.

"'What is your plan with my brother." Itachi demanded. Naruto smirked as he turned, and walked forward again, but not before looking over his shoulder at Itachi.

"That's between your brother and I, if you want to know that badly ask him yourself." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Hn." And with that, he turned away, but stopped when he was addressed by the Uzumaki.

´You are welcome at my house, anytime, Itachi-san. I know how… close you and my brother were." With a smirk on his face, Naruto skipped away. Itachi stiffened at first but then smirked himself.

"Perhaps, I will take you on that offer, Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
